Order of the Pranksters
by Javen Green
Summary: Hermione gets a invitation to join a secret Hogwarts club in existence since its founding days. Fun, retribution, and adventure follow. Response to WIKTT challenge
1. Order of the Pranksters

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the enormously talented creator of Harry Potter, not me.  
  
Order of the Pranksters  
  
It was a gorgeous summer day, and the sun shined down on Hermione Granger as she sprawled over her lawn chair. Propping her book up, she read while enjoying the heat and the luxury of being able to read whatever, whenever, and however she wanted. It was nice to be out of school.  
  
As entertaining as The Muggleborn's Guide to Wizardry was, Hermione's thoughts inevitably turned to her recent adventures with her best friends Harry and Ron. Voldemort had sent Harry visions of his godfather, Sirius, in distress to lure him to the Ministry of Magic. He had attempted to trick Harry into opening a prophecy. In the ensuing battle, Sirius had fallen in to a mysterious veil. He was now presumed dead. Despite the many times she, Ron, and Headmaster Dumbledore reassured Harry he did not murder his godfather, Harry remained unconvinced. To make matters worse, Harry had to spend his summer break with his horrible aunt and uncle.  
  
"Oh, well," Hermione thought. "It won't do any use to contemplate things I can't do anything about right now." She would figure something out by the time they both visited Ron and the rest of his family.  
  
Closing the book and getting out of the chair, Hermione set out across the yard to meet the approaching mailman.  
  
"Good Morning, ma'am," said the mailman as he handed over the letters.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. She turned to return to her chair and sort the letters as the mailman drove off. Settling back down, she looked through the envelopes. A bill, a bill, and a letter for her. "I wonder who it's from," she thought. "I don't recognize the handwriting." She tore the envelope open and read the letter:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger:  
  
The Order of the Pranksters has been a secret organization devoted to fun at Hogwarts since its founding days. It is our role to stage harmless pranks throughout the year in hopes of letting loose the laughter, lifting the mood, and taking the haughty down a notch. It is our policy to never do permanent harm, but to instead bolster Hogwart's morale.  
  
We think you have skills that would benefit our group immensely. Please consider this proposal and send your reply within a week to Fred and George Weasley, our current recruiters. If you choose not to join, this message, and your memories of it, will disappear.  
  
The Order of the Pranksters must remain discreet to function effectively. Even Headmaster Dumbledore does not know of this organization. Therefore, we ask for your utmost discretion; please do not mention this to anybody. As a warning, this parchment has a placed a hex on you and will give you boils if you try to do so.  
  
A meeting will be held at twelve o' clock on September first during the train ride. The compartment will be marked with our symbol visible to our members only. We hope to see you there!  
  
New 6th Years: Blaise Zambini Neville Longbottom Hermione Granger Susan Bones Padma Patil  
  
7th Years: MacKenzie Vaughn Fred Weasley George Weasley Ainsley Macauley Corin Gallagher  
  
Hermione blinked a few times and stared at the letter before her. It shocked her to learn of a club that Headmaster Dumbledore knew nothing of, but had been existence since Hogwarts began.  
  
"Hmm... wouldn't that be an interesting thing to add to Hogwarts, A History," Hermione thought. Her mouth twisted into a smirk at the image. In any case, the note seemed genuine; the club seemed fun. It could be a stress reliever for her always-heavy workload.  
  
She would do it. Standing up and collecting her things, Hermione went into the house to write a reply. It seemed her next year at Hogwarts was going to an adventure! Well, when she thought about it, another adventure.  
  
Four weeks later...  
  
It was almost the start of school again. Hermione mused about the upcoming school year as she pulled out her clothes and her trunk to begin packing. She would leave for the Weasley's tomorrow and go straight with them to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
She would miss being with her parents. She had enjoyed their company over the summer, even in spite of the fact it was awkward to be under their rule. She was use to being on her own and in a different world. She would miss having her own room. Her room, decorated with books and lace, was comfortable and quiet. Quiet was something she only got over vacation. Lavender and Parvati were always chattering and the Common Room was never silent. Her only refuge for quiet was the library; she appreciated the silence just as much as she appreciated the books.  
  
The idea of going back to school seemed partially surreal; Hermione knew this year would be vastly different from her others. It was probable that she would have a more active role in the war. That thought made her both relieved and scared. Being Harry's friend meant she could be be putting herself in harm's way, and she would finally be getting some much-needed battle skills. On the other hand, Hermione feared war and becoming involved in one. She had read World War II veteran testimonies. They were still haunted. She was afraid for her eyes to look as dead as Harry's sometimes did.  
  
However, Hermione was bursting with excitement over the Pranksters. It was so hard to keep it a secret! She was bouncing off the walls waiting for the first meeting. It was going to be a way to creatively kick back and relax. Secretly, it thrilled her to do something different from what people expected of her.  
  
Tomorrow, she, the Weasleys, and Harry would go to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. As usual, she would find out exactly where that was on the way. The Headquarters was the best place for Harry. It provided optimum security, both physical and emotional. Besides, the Order members were begging for Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  
  
The next week was probably going to be focused on Harry. Time had not lessoned Harry's grief over Sirius. Harry's entire summer, including his sixteenth birthday, had been rotten because of it. Thankfully, they had been able to sneak Harry out from the Dursley's house for a birthday party. The Order was glad for Harry to be back in a caring environment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Order of the Pranksters  
  
Chapter Two  
  
At a wooden table in the middle of spotless kitchen, Hermione Granger sat pretending to read the newspaper. Her tea cup and breakfast plate had already been washed, dried, and put away. Her jacket was waiting in a chair away and her shoes were on. The clock ticked as Hermione tried to read the newspaper and forget that it was 10:08, and that the Weasleys were late. Hermione had said her good byes to her parents earlier that morning. Everything was taken care of; it was time to leave.  
  
Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang and Hermione jumped up from the table to answer it. Opening the door, she saw Fred and George Weasley, dressed from head to toe in biker regalia, standing on her front doorstep.  
  
"Oy, Hermione! Nice to see you again. Looking brilliant as always, eh?" Fred (or was that George?) said.  
  
George (maybe Fred?) looked strangely at his twin after his greeting before turning to grin and ask, "So, ready for a week of complete and udder chaos?"  
  
Hermione blushed at probably Fred's greeting and returned probably George's cheery, I'm- up-to-mischief grin. "Thanks, you guys," she answered. "I love the biker gear. The neighbors will be shocked that I let you 'hell-raisers' in my house." Both Weasleys smirked. "Well, come on in!" Hermione winked at them as she stepped aside for Fred and George to enter.  
  
"Where's the rest of the family?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mum's got Ron and Ginny slaving away doing chores, Dad's at work, and Charlie and Bill aren't going to be home until Christmas," probably George answered.  
  
Hermione's brow crinkled when she realized Percy had not even been mentioned. In a tentative voice, she asked, "What about Percy? Have things been resolved?"  
  
Hermione watched as probably Fred's face flickered with anger and probably George's eyes turned an icier blue. George, or at least she thought it was George, broke the silence. "He's apologized in his own snooty arse way. Still lives in London. Fred and I don't trust him." Fred shifted on his feet at George's words and looked down the hallway. Seeing Hermione's bags, he strode to get them.  
  
Hermione decided it was time to change the subject and directed her question to the remaining Weasley, "So, you're George, then?" she asked.  
  
George turned back into his chipper self at her question. "Yes. Yes, I am. I'll let you in on a well kept secret, Hermione, since you'll be joining our Order. There is a way to tell us part."  
  
" And what, pray tell, is that?"  
  
He smirked. "I've got bigger hands; Fred's hair sticks up straighter. He's also more up front about certain things." George's eyes started to drift downwards from her face and as he continued in a lower, more grumbly voice, "I can be more, much more... subtle."  
  
Hermione's face turned strawberry red. It seemed as if she had two hormonal Weasleys on her hands. She slapped George on the arm saying, "Stop leering. Let's go. And I want the details on this Order, you know."  
  
Fred strode up to the two, various bags in hand and Hermione's trunk drifting behind him. "Here, George, take this trunk. Can't have it floating in front of the muggles." Turning towards Hermione, he said, "Ask away. We didn't protest playing chauffer because we knew you would have ...numerous questions. I bet you think of questions as often as Draco Malfoy looks into a mirror." Hermione huffed as he walked by her.  
  
"So, what pranks have been pulled? And who has been in it? Are there any traditions? How often will we meet? And-"  
  
"Whew! Slow down! Four's enough for now," George said. He took Hermione by the arm and led her to their sleek black Harley motorcycles. It seemed as if the joke business had continued to reap abundant rewards. Fred opened the second seat on his bike and looked around, making sure no muggle was the wiser before heaving in Hermione's trunk. George grabbed Hermione a helmet and a leather jacket from his bike. Handing it to Hermione, he said, "We'll talk along the way. These helmets are rigged to link between the three of us."  
  
The three hopped on the bikes and roared off, disturbing the birds in the trees and interupting the quiet of the neighborhood. It was a sight to see; two well built ruffian boys and one girl, her lavish curls streaming behind her, heading towards open roads. Moments later, a sharp pop reverberated around the once-again quiet street.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to Desert Rose 6 for betaing, and my 4 other reveiwers. : ) This chapter isn't very long (sorry!) but I decided to post it because life is busy and I don't have much time to write. When I get a scene, I'll probably put it up. Please review! Even flames! It is an important part of the writing process- reader response. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created the world of Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Three**  
  
During the ride, Hermione learned a wealth of information about the Order of the Pranksters. The Pranksters was established in year 996, and this year was the 1,000 year anniversary. Surprising people were alumni of the club; most were the quiet and obedient type. Hermione's jaw dropped when Fred and George told her Snape had been a member. Her respect for him went up a notch; he must have been more ingenious during school than she had suspected.

Fred and George also told her a few previous pranks and some of the traditions. About a dozen years ago, a member had charmed Headmaster Dumbledore's candy to taste like that awful cherry cough syrup. Last year's best prank was having select students discovered that they were ticklish, extremely ticklish, anytime their hands wandered in nefarious regions of the opposite sex's body. Hermione was pleased to hear that most of the schemes had been light-hearted, and did not have personal, vindictive motivations. She was joining the Pranksters to improve the school's morale, not torture an unlucky individual.

Hermione learned of the annual Midnight Halloween feast, the Christmas Collaboration and the "Meet the Alumni" night. "Meet the Alumni" night took place after graduation, and only seventh years could attend. If otherwise, the rising seniors could count on Professor Snape (to be fair, all alumni were mischievous) interfering with the next year's pranks.

By the time Hermione had asked all of her questions, the sun was setting and Fred and George had stopped in front of an ancient stone wall. Hermione dismounted and stretched her hands above her head. It had been a long ride, and she was exhausted.

"Come on, Hermione," George said, "Put your hand on the wall." As she did so, Hermione felt a tingling in her palm. After a second or so, Hermione felt the wall turn slimy, as if she were touching gelatin.

"Think about why you are coming to the Phoenix Headquarters, and step through the wall," Fred said. "We will be along in a moment." Hermione did as instructed, and as she stepped into the wall, she thought of the fun she was anticipating with the Weasleys. The gray mass enveloped her and spun her around. Closing her eyes at the sensation of vertigo, Hermione felt the gelatin peel itself off her skin.

It took her a moment to settle her stomach, and when she felt normal again, Hermione opened her eyes. The view was a sight to see. The Phoenix Headquarters was a homey English mansion complete with beautiful gardens. The dying sun's rays lit up the Weasleys waiting on the steps in a wash of gold and copper and rust. As she took in the surroundings, Hermione's brain confirmed what her heart knew- that this was right and good. It finally felt as if she could relax; she was safe.

In a whirl of wind, Hermione was wrapped in an enormous bear hug. She squealed was she felt her legs lift on the ground. Turning her head, Hermione saw a flash of red. "Ron, set me down!" Hermione said in the middle of giggle. "It's nice to see you too." 

After a final flourish, Ron set Hermione down on the ground. "I'm glad you made it through the summer without me," he replied. Hermione looked up to glare at his cheeky greeting. She took a double take. Ron had grown a couple of inches and developed wider shoulders since she had seen him last.

Harry then stepped up for a hug. "You all right?" she asked.  
"I'm getting there," he answered. Harry had gotten older as well; his voice was deeper and hinted at his summer spent in melancholy. His body looked sickly and thin as if Dursleys had been underfeeding him or as if he had forgotten to eat in his grieving.

Hermione turned towards the remaining Weasleys. She stepped up to get hugs from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny grabbed her by the arm and said, "Come on, you're sleeping in my room. Do you want me to help unpack?"

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione. "I'd appreciate it."

Hermione opened to door as the twins hauled her bags into the foyer. When she did, the smell of a delicious pot roast and the sound of chatter swept by her.

As Hermione entered the ivory-painted, oak-floored, and sunshine- filled kitchen, Professor Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks looked up from papers to greet her. They then returned to their lively 'discussion.' Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley hustled over to the stove to check the simmering pot. When satisfied, she turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, my dear, we're so glad you and Harry are here. You look as if you need a meal or two. Are you feeling well? And how was your summer?"

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "You tell Hermione she's looking a bit peaky as soon as she steps in the door?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, well, Hermione and Harry might as well be family."

Hermione stretched her back again, rolling her neck with a crack. "Well, I've been riding a Harley for nine hours. Nevertheless, I'm glad I'm here. My summer was tense; my mum and dad feel like I've left them behind, a bit, for magic. I didn't dare to tell them about our latest escapade with Voldemort. They'd never let me return to Hogwarts," she said.

Mrs. Weasley enveloped Hermione in a comforting hug. "All that matters," she said, "is that you love each other. Everything will work out in time." Mrs. Weasley looked through the door towards the view of her husband showing Harry his new spark plugs. She turned back to the girls and continued. "Love brings people together, even the most unlikely sort."

Hermione nodded, listening to her wisdom, and then turned to Ginny. "Let's unpack, okay?" she asked. They ran up the stairs to their room.

Along the way, Hermione took a peek over the banister rails. The house was beautiful. Slightly worn couches and chairs, decorated with richly colored pillows, were gathered around a grand fireplace. It was very open. Each of the two stories above the main floor consisted of rooms and hallways that overlooked into the living room.

Ginny soon stopped in front of a simple but elegant oak door. Ginny pushed the door open to reveal two quilt-covered double beds and two dressers. One was cluttered, and the other waited for Hermione's belongings. The best feature, however, was the wall made of windows. The room faced east; the girls would be waking with the sunlight splashing across their faces.

Hermione gasped at the room. This was a far cry from her usual accommodations.  
Someone had placed her trunk, half-open, by her bed. Hermione and Ginny promptly began to unpack as they shared the happenings of their summer.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Real life has gotten in the way. During this two month break, I lost contact with my beta. So, if Desert Rose 6 is out there or is there is another person who would like to be my beta, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd also appreciate any reviews as well. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is Ms. Rowling's brainchild**

**Chapter Four**

Before long, Hermione's bags were unpacked. The two girls, still chattering, went to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was just beginning to bring food to the counter for a buffet-style meal. The guest list was enormous tonight; a dozen or so extra people had come to eat before the Order meeting. All of the kids had been corralled into helping.

When that task was done, Mrs. Weasley used her wand to ring a bell in the corner. The Order came from all corners of the house to eat. Gathering plates, everyone got food and sat down to dig in. Unfortunately for Harry, Dedalus Diggle had plopped his purple hat right beside him. Harry wouldn't have a silent moment during this meal!

It was an interesting dinner. Fred and George charmed Ron's rice to wriggle and it took him a while to notice. When he did, he spit his rice out over his plate and sent a death glare to the twins. Mrs. Weasley noticed this, and told the twins they would be spending the next day studying potions.

As their chorus of whines filled the air, Mr. Weasley leaned over to Hermione. "So," he said, "Are you excited about being about listening in on part of the meeting tonight?" Hermione's eyes bulged and she quickly set her glass of water down. She was being invited to the Order meeting?

"I didn't know I was attending!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Dumbledore decided it was time you, Harry, Ron, Fred and George knew a bit more. Molly's not happy, but she understands. Sirius's death has affected us all. We don't want to make the same mistake twice," Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley turned to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt about the latest Ministry development as Hermione returned, aghast, to her food and contemplated the decision. It seemed she would have a much more active role in the war, more than she had thought.

Just as the clock rang eight o' clock, Professor Severus Snape swept into the room. His face was, as usual, fixed in a sneer. Silence fell over the room as the lively group settled down. His voice reverberated around the room. "I'll be waiting in the meeting room," was all he said, but the adults sitting at the table promptly went into action. Some members went to retrieve papers and possessions from various parts of the house, and some charmed the dishes to go to the waiting sink.

"Arrogant bastard," said George. "I'm waiting," he mimicked. "Thinks the entire world revolves around him. I'm not done with my apple pie yet!"

Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. After a moment though, they left the table. The boys and Hermione left a not-so-happy Ginny behind to go to the meeting.

"This is going to be bloody awesome! The Order of the Phoenix!" said Ron.

Hermione looked at him strangely. Yes, they were joining the grown-ups, but the Order did serious business and they were being given much responsibility. Responsibility meant their relatively care-free lives would turn more serious.

Together, the five entered the meeting room. There, chairs of all shapes and sizes were arranged around a large coffee table. The table was scattered with papers, but a space was cleared for an overly-ornate tea set. Hermione smirked at the sight of it- Headmaster Dumbledore must have donated it. Professor Snape sat ramrod straight in the stiffest, most formal chair in the circle. He looked as if he was going to break out in hives from the contact with the worn arms and faded floral cloth. The chair also happened to be closest the door; it seemed a quick escape was more valuable than a newer chair. As the Gryffindors walked by him, he sneered and sent a nasty look.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the twins hurried by the Professor and chose a row of comfortable, cozy chairs to sit in. Hermione promptly grabbed sheets of blank parchment and a quill from the table. If allowed, she was planning on taking notes.

At five after eight, Headmaster Dumbledore, accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, entered the room. He sent a warm look to the newcomers, gathered up his tea cup and took his seat. Clearing his throat to gain attention, silence settled over the room.

"Welcome, all, to another Order meeting." Dumbledore launched into an update. "The summer has been relatively quiet; it seems Voldemort hasn't attempted to do more than increase his ranks. Thankfully, his task will be more difficult because the Daily Prophet is telling some semblance of the truth and the Ministry is being examined for its part in what happened last June. Most people have acknowledged that Voldemort is back." Done with his speech, Dumbledore turned the meeting over to those who were arranging guard duty for Platform 9 ¾ and those completing other menial tasks.

Before long the simple business was finished and the Headmaster stood up to inform the Order of his defensive and preparatory measures for the following school year. A physical education class was going to be required of all students, and class material was being altered a little to include more defense against wayward forms of the particular subject. Most unusual, however, was Dumbledore's announcement that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would each be training in detail with mentors the following year. Harry and Ron groaned; Hermione was excited. Professor Flitwick was paired with Ron, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would help Harry, and Professor Snape was to be Hermione's advisor.

At that, Hermione looked over at Professor Snape. His eyes were pinned on Hermione. Her eyes rose, shyly and slowly, to meet his. When their gazes locked, Hermione felt as everything else fell away. His gaze was intense, examining, and exacting. Hermione was surprised to see that Professor Snape's eyes did not hold disgust; it was more mere annoyance and ...apprehension? Feeling overwhelemed at the intensity, she dropped their mutual stare as she heard the tail end of Headmaster Dumbledore's instructions, "...meet with your advisor after the meeting."

"Oh, great," Hermione thought. Much to her regret, the meeting ended quickly. The boys sent Hermione a look of pity.

Steeling herself, Hermione approached Professor Snape. He stood up, and with a look at Hermione, headed towards the door.

Rushing a bit to catch up with him, she said, "Professor, we were supposed to meet?" in the most respectful voice she could manage.

By this time, the two of them were in the adjoining room. He stopped, turned around, and sent Hermione a withering glare. Maybe he thought she was more than annoying after all. She shrank back, a bit uneasy and discomfited.

Professor Snape began to pace as he said, "I will be tutoring you three times a week, Miss Granger. In the next week, consider carefully where you think your strengths are. We will focus on those areas-only three- in addition other various topics of my choosing. I will check back with you in a week to begin the basic groudwork." Stopping at this, he reluctantly added one more thing. "Any questions?"

Seeing Professor Snape's distaste, Hermione controlled her curiosity and decided she would wait until the following week to ask her questions.

"No, thank you," was all Hermione said.

Professor Snape's eyebrow arched up in surprise. Hoping his good luck would hold out, he quickly exited the room with a terse "Good bye" to her.

Collapsing in the old leather chair that she noticed beside her, Hermione curled up to relax. The day had already been long and wasn't finished yet, but Hermione decided she would deal with the implications of today's events in a moment. As soon as she did, though, Hermione's eyes began to droop. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she eventually lost the battle and slipped into sleep.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Gelsey Greeneyes, who beta-ed this for me. It's longer this time! Hopefully I'll manage to update in the next month. If not, real life is going to take over and I won't be updating for a bit.**


End file.
